Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Cupcakes
by 24AbbyS
Summary: Hinata Hyuga works at a bakery with her cousin and her younger sister. Things go as usual, and nothing out of the ordinary really happens. That is, until some people enter the bakery and walk into her life and make things a tad bit more interesting. A slightly lengthy tale that all started and originated from a simple question. (I'm bad at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, how's it going? Please read the below, but if you are absolutely lazy, then skip it. Don't say I didn't warn you. I was gonna upload it yesterday on Christmas, but STUPID 503 SERVICE UNAVAILABLE THINGY!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! **

**Or Happy Hanukkah, whatever holiday suits you. :D I'm not against Jewish people, Hanukkah and Jews are AWESOME!**

**oh, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Anyway, for this Christmas/Hanukkah (and New Year), I am back with once again another story! Yay!**

**I hope you guys like it, I tried my best writing this! It's a longish one! It might be a bit too long to be a one-shot...In fact, I might divide it into a two-shot for the sake of the readers. IF IT DOES BECOME A TWO-SHOT, then i'll just upload both chapters right away.**

**All my story ideas have been utter crap, or um, manure, right now... in my opinion.**

**But I finally have one! I think it isnt too bad! So I'll give my all this time! Jk, but in all seriousness, I will give it my all. Haha, :D**

**I had a bit of a case of writer's block, until BAM!**

**I was at basketball practice and the idea hit me square in the head. Literally. A basketball bounced and bonked me on the head. Ouch.**

**So yeah, after practice I immediately started writing, or uh, typing. :)**

**And, italics mean thoughts, etc.**

**And there might my a tiny bit of OOC...at least I think so. And sorry, I might have been a bit mean to Sakura. She's kind of a meanie in this story. And Naruto too...a little bit. And it might be modern-day/AU? ANd I might have ditched some of the background story? Of course this a NaruHina, but it may sound like a NaruSaku and SasuHina at first...**

**Oh, and the characters are like about eighteen and ****nineteen, except for Hanabi and Konohamaru (who I may or may not put in the story), who are about thirteen...**

**AND I'M NOT A FLOWER EXPERT! And I have not a single clue what Hinata's mother's name is. SO I'll just call her Murasaki, which means purple. Also, I'm terrible at naming people. :) ****And yeah, my information might not be too accurate, but I also did kinda change some of the background story of Naruto. It's pretty long-ish...And my story might be corny with a dash of cheesy and predictable. And...I might have author's notes here and there.**

**BUT WAIT! I tried really hard, and I think it's not that bad! I took a long time writing this!**

**Please rate and review! No flames, but if you must, go on ahead. Geez, some people just wanna make me cry! :(**

**AND, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! He belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto! BELIEVE IT!**

* * *

Summary: Hinata Hyuga works at a bakery with her cousin and her younger sister. Things go as usual, and nothing out of the ordinary happens. That is, until some people enter the bakery and walk into her life and make things a tad bit more interesting. A slightly lengthy tale that all started and originated from a simple question. **(I'm bad at summaries XD)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Otou-san! Where are we going?" A young girl with lilac eyes and dark brown hair pulled at her father's sleeve. He had long, black hair and was dressed in a kimono. (**Nope, not Naruto!)**

"We're going to fetch your mother some treats from the bakery, Hitomi." Hyuga Neji answered to his daughter.

"The one Aunt Hinata works at?" Hitomi asked.

"Correct!"

"Stop being so inquisitive." An older boy with brown hair and lilac eyes like Neji and Hitomi sighed.

"Why do you have to be so cold, Taro nii-san?" Hitomi pouted.

"Hmph." Taro scowled. "Free country." _He's just like me...well, almost. _Neji thought as he smiled.

"Taro, let your sister be curious." Neji said to his son. With that, Taro stopped talking.

Neji, Taro, and Hitomi continued walking down the street until they passed a familiar ramen stand. And at that stand was no one other that Naruto and his son Jiraiya. Jiraya was a short young boy who had blonde, straight hair (unlike his father's spiky blonde hair) and pale lavender eyes that resembled Neji's and Hitomi's and would bear the Byakugan, the kekkei-genkai of the Hyuga clan.

"Hi Jiraiya! Hi Uncle Naruto!" Hitomi yelled.

"Hitomi, not so loud," Neji warned her, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"HI HITOMI-CHAN! HI UNCLE NEJI! TARO-CHAN!" Jiraiya yelled back.

Taro growled, trying to hold back his anger. "_Chan? _Why does it have to be _that _suffix? Can it not be san, or kun, at least?"

"NOPE!" Jiraiya hollered, infuriating Taro even more.

Neji chuckled. "The loudmouth trait was passed on, I see."

"Neji! I heard that!" Naruto called, grinning.

"Sorry. Eating breakfast, are you?"

"Yup!"

"Believe it!" Jiraiya chimed in.

Neji and Hitomi laughed. Taro sighed, muttering about how stupid the phrase was. "Will you be going to the bakery soon?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, as soon as we finish." Naruto answered, mouth now full of ramen. He called to the kitchen. "ONE MORE BOWL, AYAME!"

"Coming right up!" Ayame said as she giggled. _Just wait and see, Ayame._ Ayame thought as she giggled. Once_ Jiraiya grows older, I'll be working even harder to feed both Naruto and him!_

Neji nodded to Hitomi and Taro. "Well, we need to buy something there for Tenten-chan."

"Yeah! We're buying treats for my mom!" Hitomi said excitedly.

"Cool! See ya later! Say hi to your younger cousin later!" Naruto waved as he and his son immediately devoured their bowls of ramen. Neji and Taro and Hitomi continued their trip to the bakery. Neji glanced one last time at the father and son. _Some things never change,_ he thought to himself.

Hitomi was fidgeting. Uncle Naruto was one of her favorite uncles, to be honest. But speaking of him, she ahd always wondered about something. About every day, Naruto had a chocolate cupcake. He'd eat one EVERY SINGLE DAY. To others, it might have been just a guilty pleasure, but to Hitomi, it was weird. She asked several people like Shino-san and Kiba-san and Tenten-san and Jiraiya-nii-san, but none of them knew. _Maybe Neji knows!_ Hitomi tapped her father on the shoulder. "Otou-san?"

"Yes, Hitomi?"

"Why does Uncle Naruto eat chocolate cupcakes every day?"

"Really, Hitomi?" Taro grumbled.

"Yes, _really,_" Hitomi replied, stressing the word.

Neji thought for a bit as the siblings quarreled. "You mean the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Cupcakes?"

"_That's _what they were?" Hitomi replied, slightly disusted. Even Taro seemed taken aback. "Mou...What does that taste like?"

Neji smirked. "It may sound unappetizing, but they're not bad."

"But...you didn't answer my question! Why does Uncle eat it every day though? There must be a reason!" Hitomi pleaded. She yearned to know.

"There's a story behind it, but I'm not sure I-"

"Tell me the story, Otou-san!"

"Okay, fine, I will. It's a long story, but it goes like this..."

* * *

It was just another day in February in the village of Konoha. Somewhere in that village, there was a small, humble shop that went by the name of the "Hyuga Family Bakery." **(A/N: I know the name of the shop is lofty and isn't that great and all...It does need pizzaz, but I just decided to stick with it.)** And in that shop were many people, sitting at tables, ordering desserts and bread, and talking with others. Business was going great.

But anyway, there was a young woman with pale lilac eyes and long navy hair who wore a cream colored apron over her baggy lavender jacket. That woman was no one other than Hyuga Hinata. Hinata sat at the counter, working with great grace and swiftness as she decorated a large cake. She bit her lip as she applied icing and was deep in concentration. She worked continuously until she stepped back, feeling pride with her piece of work. _I like it, it's actually really good! Hopefully, my customers will like it-_

Suddenly, two men walked in, one of them holding a dog and grinning while the other pushed up his glasses and took off his hood. "Hey, Hinata!" The man with the dog, Inuzuka Kiba, greeted with enthusiasm. "Sorry if we're early! We'll wait for a while if the cake isn't ready yet!" Kiba and Shino were customers of the bakery who bought desserts and ate there now and then.

Yesterday, they came to order some cupcakes and a birthday cake. It didn't seem too hard, but the thing is, they didn't give Hinata a picture or idea for the cake. They only gave a few clues and tips, and then they we off. Hinata and her sister Hanabi had spent all night trying to think of idea, until their older cousin Neji had given them a great inspiration. Hinata worked tirelessly and did her best to get the job done.

"Told you we were early," The other man, Aburame Shino, stated. "Sorry about Kiba, Hinata."

"Oh, i-it's all right, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" Hinata said politely. "I-I'm done a-anyway!"

"Really? Sweet! Where is it?" Kiba asked, excited to see the cake.

"Kiba, be patient." Shino warned.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just excited!"

Hinata took out the cake she had finished making. It was carnation pink and was decorated with colorful petals and ribbons. On top was a small figurine of a young girl, holding a boquet of roses and smiling happily. The colors seemed to blend together beautifully and it certainly looked delicious! "I-I know it's not perfect, m-much less decent, but I tried my best," Hinata said nervously, playing with her two index fingers.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba said in reply. "This-This is PERFECT!" He started inspecting it. "Not a single flaw! It's awesome, Hinata!"  
"I am sure Kurenai will like the cake we bought for her daughter's birthday," Shino said, smiling slightly. "I'm impressed, and I have seen all sorts of desserts that you've made. Each beautifully amazing."

Hinata felt overjoyed. "Y-You guys mean t-that?"

"One hundred percent!" Kiba smiled as his dog Akamaru cheerfully barked in agreement. "Anyway, we better get going!"

"H-hold on, I'll just put it into a box..." Hinata replied as she took out a box and quickly and carefully placed the cake into it. She then tied with a pink ribbon before handing it to Shino.

"Haha, Kurenai and her daughter will _love_ this cake! Anyway, bye Hinata!" Kiba waved.

Shino nodded his head. "Thanks so much. See you again, Hinata."

"B-Bye! Come again soon!" Hinata waved as well.

"Count on it!" Kiba grinned as they exited the shop. Hinata sighed in relief. _Another successful mission! I'm so glad they liked it!_

* * *

A few weeks had passed. It was March 14, and as everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village knew, it was White Day. White Day-a time for men and boys to give girls and women gifts in response in in return of gifts given to them on Valentine's day. Business at the bakery was wild and utterly hectic. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji somehow managed to carry out orders without a single complaint or unhappy customer. Kiba and Shino even stopped by as well to buy something for a supposed sweetheart. Sai, who was still referring to a book about socializing, bought a cupcake stating that 'Girls like receiving gifts from people as a sign of love or great friendship.'

Two men, Kakashi and Gai, came into the shop and ordered some cookies and cupcakes. When they came out of the shop holding takeout from the bakery, flocks of women came, thinking that the boxes were gifts, not food for Kakashi and Gai themselves. To be more specific, Kakashi was the one being mobbed, whilst Gai tried to save his 'eternal rival from the great crowd of youthful women.' One of the teachers at the Academy, Umino Iruka even came as well, buying some treats for someone the he didn't want to name. A blonde girl soon entered the bakery.

"Nice place you've got here!" The girl said to Hinata, surveying the treats and desserts.

"Oh! Um...thanks!" Hinata replied quietly and meekly.

"Hey, anywho, I'm Ino Yamanaka! My family owns the Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

Realization struck Hinata's face.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Mommy! Why don't we buy those tiger lilies?" A young, five-year old Hinata said to her mother, who was pregnant with Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. They were at the Yamanka Flower Shop, browsing through the collection of beautiful flowers and herbs and plants.

"Now, now. Don't get too excited. We need to buy flowers for Neji's birthday." Murasaki replied to her excited daughter.

"But father said not to give and presents! He said just to say happy birthday to him, and that's it."

"I know," Hinata's mother said, before hesitating. "But it would be a nice gesture to your cousin, you know."

Hinata thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, mommy."

"Ok," Murasaki smiled and pointed to the forget-me-nots and the irises. "Which do you like better, Hinata?"

"The blue ones! 'Cause Neji likes blue! I think!"

"All right." Hinata helped her mother pick a couple of forget-me-nots, lilies, and sunflowers. **(A/N: Bleh, I know that isn't really a good flower combination, but meh. I can't think of many flowers right now...so deal with it! :D)** "Inoichi-san, I'll take these, please. Murasaki carefully handed the bouquet of flowers.

"All right! Nice arrangement, too!" Inoichi said, smiling.

"Thank you," Murasaki smiled as she placed several coins on the table.

"See you, Murasaki! And good wishes to Hinata and your child!"

"Thank you!" Murasaki and Hinata waved as they exited the store.

"Goodbye!" Hinata said, receiving a grin from Inoichi.

As the two walked outside, Hinata was bombarding her mother with questions. "Mommy, was that Inoichi-san?"

"Yes," Murasaki replied softly.

"Will Neji like the flowers?"

"I'm sure he will. And we're also going to buy him a small cake at the old bakery."

"Is the bakery far?"

"No, we're almost there."

"Why are giving Neji flowers and a cake for his birthday, mommy?"

"Like I said, it would be a nice gesture. It will make him and his father Hizashi happy. DOing so is also very courteous."

Hinata asked another question. "Mommy, what's c-co...cour...courte...courteo...courteo-"

"You mean courteous?"

"Yeah! What does c-courteous mean?"

"It means respectful and polite, Hinata."

"Oh...just like you, Mommy!" Hinata smiled as Murasaki laughed. The mother and her daughter had amde it to the bakery. "We're here."

"OK! Let's buy the cake!"

"Yes, we will." Murasaki smiled at Hinata.

"Mommy, someday I want to own a bakery someday!"

"That's very nice. If you work hard, you'll achieve your dreams, Hinata." Murasaki said, tousling her hair.

Hinata beamed in reply and giggled.

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Uh...Hello?" Ino called to Hinata, snapping her out of her reverie.

"W-What?"

"You kinda zoned out there...uh.."

"I-it's Hinata." Hinata answered, blushing in embarrassment. "G-Gomen, d-did I zone out?"

"Yeah, but it's fine." Ino winked.

Curious, Hinata asked, "By any...ch-chance...I-Is Inoichi-san you father?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-Nothing. The name of the shop sounded familiar. It just reminded m-me of my mother."

"Reminded you of you mother?" Ino echoed.

"Y-Yes. My mother died while...g-giving birth to...my sister..." Hinata said, surprised with herself. She had never really told anyone that before.

Ino gasped. "Ohmygosh! I didn't know about that! I am so sorry!"

Hinata smiled and shrugged off the thought. "It's all right. I'm fine, don't worry." Hinata gave another reassuring smile.

"OK...um...let's get started!" Ino paused before continuing. "Well...I just came by to buy my friend Choji a cupcake. I lost a bet, and now he wants me to buy him a bunch of things-all food, mind you." Ino showed the list to Hinata. "See it?"

"Oh..wow...t-that _is _ a lot of food..."Hinata breathed.

"Yup. And now he wants..." Ino glanced at the list. "A half a dozen red velvet cupcakes."

"I-I'll be right back! P-Please wait!" Soon enough, Hinata came out holding a box of red velvet cupcakes like Ino had said.

"Oh great! Thanks! How much will it be?"

"I'll make it half price for you, how about that? I-I mean, j-just because you have so m-much food to..to buy."

"Nah, sounds tempting, but I'll pay full!"

"Hai." Ino gave Hinata money and smiled and waved.

"Catch you later, Hinata!" She said as she walked toward the door.

"B-Bye, Ino-chan!" Hinata called out to her. Ino, having heard Hinata, gave a peace sign as she smiled and walked off.

As time passed, the number of customers began to dwindle until the trio had the chance to rest.

Hanabi wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Whew! Who knew White Day would cause such chaos?!"

Neji sighed, sitting in one of the chairs. "You could say that again. But at least we earned a huge amount of money. Profit _is_ a good thing."

"Y-Yes, and now that the crowd is gone, you could start cleaning up," Hinata said. "H-Hanabi can clean the t-tables and fix the chairs, and N-Neji can mop and sweep the f-floor. I-I'll be taking care of any more customers."

"Ugh, I wanted to be the person at the counter!" Hanabi frowned, but did as she was told.

"And I, a Hyuga prodigy, am being degraded to janitor," Neji sighed.

"Quit moping, Neji-kun!" Hanabi teased. "_All _ of us are doing something!" Neji sighed again and nodded, following orders from his younger cousin.

Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata continued to work, cleaning and patiently waiting for another person to pass through the doors.

* * *

A blonde young man was walking around the street of the village. He had bright cerulean and sapphire blue eyes, and on each cheek were three stripes that resembled whiskers. He was dressed in orange-all over. You could totally see that orange was his least favorite color (sarcasm). He knew that today was White Day, and even though he hadn't been given a gift from his crush on Valentine's Day, he thought he could win her heart with a gift. That man was Uzumaki Naruto.

He walked down the streets, window shopping, passing jewelry stores, stands, souvenir shops, book stores, restaurants, and a bakery? _Huh._ Naruto thought to himself. _I never knew there was a bakery._ He read the sign on the small shop- "Hyuga Family Bakery." He scratched the back of his head, contemplating for a brief moment before snapping his fingers. _Sakura-chan rejected me when I bought her a bouquet of flowers, rejected me when I made her a card, rejected me when I told her a poem I wrote about my love for her, punched me when I played my ukulele and tried to ask her on a date, and smiled and shook her head when I gave her chocolates! What the heck! Why does she always reject me?! Maybe...this time I can win her heart, dattebayo! _Suddenly, a light bulb formed above him. "Ah ha!" People glanced at him, noticing that he really wasn't talking to anyone in particular. They shrugged and went back to what they were doing. "I could give Sakura a gift from the bakery! It'll be perfect!" Naruto nodded, approving of his idea and entered the store.

He was surprised that no one was there, except for three people-a girl wiping the tables with a cloth, seemingly bored, a man with long hair sweeping the floors, muttering about how he felt like a commoner, and a young woman standing by the counter, drumming her fingers on the countertop in a rhythmic tune. The woman noticed Naruto and quickly straightened up, smiling as she greeted him. "H-Hello, welcome t-to the Hyuga F-Family Bakery! C-Can we help you?" Naruto simply looked around, admiring the beautiful desserts, cakes, and treats. They all looked delicious!

Hinata was standing at the counter, soon catching herself staring at the blonde boy. He stood, looking around, probably admiring the cakes and things. In her opinion, she thought that the guy was _handsome_. She quickly shook her head, snapping out of her gaze and rubbed her eyes. _I should be focused on business, Hinata! Keep it together!_ The man still hadn't moved. Hinata cleared her throat, and tried her best not to stutter at her newfound crus. "Ano...Sir? May w-we help y-you?" The blonde noticed and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Oh! Sorry! But it's my first time here, and well, everything looks _delicious!_ Did you make these?"

"Ano...y-yes. My sister, my c-cousin and I...W-we made all of t-this."

"Awesome! Anyway, my name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Hinata face heated up. _Naruto? He just talked to me! And asked what my name was!_ Hinata could hear Neji mutter, 'Are you here to socialize, or buy something?' Luckily, Naruto hadn't seemed to hear him.

"M-my name is...H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. N-Nice to meet you, N-Naruto-San." She wouldn't look at him straight in the eye, and she began her habit of twiddling her index fingers.

"Hinata...Pretty name! I like you! You seem cool!" He grinned, and Hinata immediately concluded that she was in love with Naruto. "But, there's no need for the honorifics! Just call me Naruto, but if you need a suffix, I guess...Naruto-kun? Or, Naruto-chan? Whatever suits you."

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, surprised at the fact that Naruto said he liked her...okay, maybe not in _that_ way, but she could dream, right? He also acted like they were good friends and he wanted her to call him Naruto-_kun_, not Naruto-_san. _

"That's better, Hinata-chan!" Hinata gasped a bit. He called her Hinata-_chan_! She blushed, interested in this strange man. He was surely different from the typical customers.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, noticing Hinata's crimson face.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine!"

"OK? Anyway, I need to order a cupcake."

"I-Is it for W-White Day?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I t-thought so...Earlier we h-had so many customers b-because of that."

"And it was horrible," Hanabi muttered as Neji said the same. Naruto laughed.

"I seriously like you guys! You're all really cool!"

"But, sorry to burst your bubble, but are you gonna buy something or what?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh yeah! So anyway, I want to give this girl-Sakura-a gift for White Day. She really really _really_ pretty, and I've liked her for a long time, but she's always rejecting me. But, I think this time, she'll actually accept me! Believe it!" Naruto showed Hinata a photo and sighed as he smiled. Hinata nodded, but she had to admit, she was jealous of that Sakura. But judging her upon her picture, she was pretty, and she looked pretty confident as well-unlike her. Hinata knew she had always been a bit shy and timid, but sometimes she wished that she wasn't. Naruto laughed. "So...what would you recommend? What should I buy?"

Hinata took out a platter full of assorted cupcakes that were specifically made for White Day. "T-this...These cupcakes are actually for W-White Day..."

Naruto eyed them carefully, scratching his left temple until he smiled and snapped his fingers. "Aha! I want that one!" He pointed to a pink cupcake that was simple, yet so intricate and detailed. On top was a simple, round cherry.

"T-That's nice, i-it has been quite popular lately," Hinata smiled with a nod.

"Cool! I'll get it!" Naruto turned to the cupcakes that were sitting behind a glass panel. He pointed to a cupcake-the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough cupcake. It was also popular with the customers as well. "And that one, too! I'll buy it for myself! It looks good!"

"Hai," Hinata said as she took both cupcakes and wrapped them in individual boxes with speed and ease. She placed them in a paper bag. "H-Here you go, N-Naruto-kun." She handed him the bag.

"Thanks! How much will it be?"

Hinata hesitated then shook her head. "I-It's your first time here, and y-you're really nice. And, since it i-is W-White Day, it'll be on the house."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Come one, I'm fine with paying for it!"

"N-No, I-I-I insist!" Naruto pursed his lips and gave in.

"Fine, but I'm paying next time!"

"O-Okay."

Naruto gave a thumbs up and winked. He turned to the door and waved goodbye. "Bye Hinata-chan! See you and your sister and your cousin! I'll be back some day!"

And he was gone, leaving a confused Neji, a puzzled and curious Hanabi, and a blushing and smiling Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

The young man known as Naruto Uzumaki came back the very next day. "HEY HINATA-CHAN!" He yelled, receiving glances and glares from people at the bakery. Hinata smiled and waved, her heart fluttering and her stomach doing flip-flops almost instantly at him calling her name. "H-Hi, N-Naruto-kun!"

"Anyway, I need to tell you something-"

"Hey, Naruto, if you're just gonna jabber away, then don't be holding up the line!" Hanabi called. Suddenly, an idea struck her like lightning. "And, Hinata, your time at the counter is almost over. You'll have your break and then I'll take your job." Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"I-I thought...Isn't my shift supposed to end a bit later?"

"No," Hanabi laughed nervously._ Oh shoot. Is she gonna find out...?! _"Time flies, I guess. Go on and have fun on your break!"

"Ano...O-OK." Hanabi let out a sigh of relief, glad Hinata didn't question her anymore.

Naruto laughed and scratched his head. "Oh! Sorry! Um...how about...oh! I know! That chocolate chip cookie cupcake was AWESOME! It was amazing! And a close second on my favorite food list...following ramen! I'll buy one! And I'm paying this time! Oh! And make it for here!"

Hinata smiled sweetly at the eccentric blonde-haired Naruto. "O-OK," she said, grabbing one of the cupcakes and placing it neatly on a small plate. "A-Are you sure you want to pay? It'll be free again, i-if you want-"

"No, I'll pay! Believe it! Besides, I've got this!" Naruto suddenly pulled out a green frog-shaped wallet. "It's Gama-chan! I got it a long time ago! Cool, huh?"

"Y-Yes, i-it is really cool." Naruto smiled broadly and pulled out a couple of bills. Hinata noticed that it was over the actual price by quite a bit and she was about to return some of the money until Naruto put his hand on top of hers. Hinata blushed slightly and took a deep breath. _Don't __faint, Hinata! Don't do it! Don't go embarrass yourself! Be strong and keep it together!_ She regained her composure and stuttered, "B-But, y-you gave me too m-much money, N-Naruto-kun. I-It's...it's not that expensive."

"No! Take it. Keep the change...I guess it'll be my payment from yesterday."

"O-OK, i-if you insist."

Hanabi smiled and giggled. She was in charge of keeping track of the shifts between Hinata, Neji, and herself at the counter. Hinata wasn't supposed to end her shift this early, but, being a person who loves playing matchmaker, she decided to have a little fun with Naruto and Hinata. "Ta-ta!" Hanabi waved, motioning for Hinata to go on her 'break'.

"Oh, Hinata! are you on lunch break now?" Naruto asked as he took the cupcake from the counter.

"I-I...I guess so..." Hinata stuttered.

"Hey, I was really hungry and was headed toward the awesome ramen stand called Ichiraku's until I stopped by today hi! Since you're shifts over, wanna come?"

Hinata couldn't believe what she had heard. She was invited to go with Naruto for lunch! She was overjoyed and delighted. "YES!" Both she and Naruto were surprised by her sudden outburst. She blushed madly. "I-I mean...I-I-I'd love to." Hinata tried to contain her excitement.

"All right! Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned as he and Hinata walked to the ramen stand, side by side. She had even forgotten to take her apron off.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Come to order lunch?" Old man Teuchi greeted as he and Hinata approached the stand.

"You bet!" Naruto said, smiling broadly.

"One miso ramen coming-" Teuchi began to call out to Ayame.

"Make it two, for Hinata-chan!" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, dear, my apologies!" He turned to the kitchen. "Make it two!"

"Okay, father!" Naruto laughed and then sat at a stool. Hinata followed and did the same.

"So...uh...Hinata, was it?" Teuchi said.

"Y-Yes?"

"Seeing your apron and with my memory, don't you work at a bakery?"

"Yes..." Hinata said nervously.

Teuchi laughed and smiled. "Cool! My daughter Ayame stopped by your bakery one day and ordered these cinnamon buns. Man, we both thought they were delicious!"

"T-Thank you."

"Haha, no problem! One day, I think I'll ask you to make a cake for Ayame, how's that sound?" Teuchi winked.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I-I'd be happy to do that!"

Soon after, Ayame came in with two large bowls of ramen, both steaming hot. "Here you go!" She said, handing both to Naruto. "Two at a time, huh?"

"No, actually." Naruto replied. "The other's for Hinata-chan!" He jerked his thumb toward Hinata.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Ayame took one bowl and handed it to Hinata.

"Haha, i-it's fine, really!"

"Okay, father, we should be working on the new recipe like you said." Ayame said to Teuchi.

"What recipe?"

"You know, _the_ recipe?" Ayame raised an eyebrow and winked inconspicuously. Teuchi was still baffled by his daughter's strange behavior. _What is she trying to say? _He thought to himself.

Seeing that her father still didn't get it, Ayame came up to Teuchi and whispered. "We should leave the young couple to themselves..." Teuchi raised an eyebrow and thought for a bit, and then nodded his head.

"Oh yeah..._That_ recipe!" Teuchi exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. He then turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Well, see ya! I got to go into the kitchen! Enjoy your meal! Why don't it just be on the house, okay?" And they were gone.

"Hm. Old man Teuchi has a new recipe? Cool!" Naruto said, completely oblivious of what they actually meant and intented to do. "But, Hinata-chan, enough of that, the ramen's getting cold! Eat up, ramen's delicious!"

"O-Okay." Hinata began eating along with Naruto. And Naruto was right-the miso ramen was actually pretty good.

"And plus, I have news!"

"Hm?" Hinata turned to him, mouth full. She swallowed and said, "W-What is it, N-Naruto-kun?

"I finally got Sakura-chan to be my girlfriend!"

It was kind of odd for a girl, take Hinata for example, to fall in love with someone in a day. But love at first sight was so true. After hearing the "big news", Hinata was saddened.

Naruto, being as oblivious as he was, took her expression as one of confusion, and he explained a bit further. "Yeah, so Sakura-chan actually said 'Yes' when I asked her to be my girlfriend! SHE SAID YES! I am so happy, dattebayo! We're going on a date tonight! Believe it!" Naruto's face glowed with triumph and happiness.

Hinata, on the other hand, could've sworn she heard her heart shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

"A million pieces? How metaphorical! Otou-san, I never knew you were a great storyteller!" Hitomi said, jumping up and down.

"Stop it, obviously it is a stupid hyperbole." Taro waved dismissively. "Let father continue."

"STOP BEING SMART! EVERYTHING IS STUPID TO YOU!" Hitomi snapped. **(OOOOOOH! BURNNNNNNN!)**

"Yes. That includes you!"

"I'm not stupid! I'll be the best kunoichi! You'll see!" _Hmm...She is just like Tenten._ Neji smiled as he thought.

"Hn. If you can ever live up to my standards once you enter the academy."

"I WILL!" Electricity sparked between Hitomi and Taro.

Neji knew things were going to get very messy. He decided to break it up. "Due to the fact you stopped me, I'm guessing you're done hearing the story?" Neji said questioningly and calmly.

"Honestly...No." Taro said, embarrassed.

"No! No! Otou-san! I want to hear the rest!" She paused. "I feel bad for Aunt Hinata. I never knew that she met Uncle like _that._"

"Well, she did have a crush on him for a long time."

"Really? Why didn't she tell him right away?"

"You know your Aunt Hinata. She wouldn't do that. Besides, she had just met him, and Naruto liked someone else."

"NANI?! HE DID? I thought Aunt Hinata was the only one..."

"Didn't i just say Naruto got a girl named Sakura to be his girlfriend?"

"Sakura? You mean Sakura Haruno? Who is married to-"

"Yes."

"Oh...Continue the story, Otou-san!"

"I think I should skip the story a bit and get to the reason why Naruto likes the chocolate chip cookie dough cupcakes." Neji sighed.

Hitomi was tugging at her father's sleeve. "Please! No! I want to know it all! Finish the story, please!"

Neji smiled and shook his head. "Ok, but don't be so reckless!"

Hitomi grinned. "This is gonna be juicy!" Taro smirked, pulling off a Sasuke.

Neji chuckled. _You've been spending too much with your uncle and Jiraiya. And Taro has been hanging around Sasuke's son quite a bit as well. _He thought as he continued the story.

* * *

You could say love is a funny thing. You could say it is the best feeling ever. You could also say it's the worst. Love can be a feeling of joy when you meet a certain someone or be with them. Love can be sorrow and sadness when you know they won't love you back. Love is a feeling that takes you up high in the clouds whenever they help you, talk to you, cry with you, or laugh with you. Love is anxiety and fear when you wish you could just blurt it out, but you're scared of what'll happen. Love is the tingling of your skin-the rush of butterflies in your stomach when they call or walk over to you and say your name. Love can be a pain when you see that one person you love loves someone else.

For Hinata Hyuga, love was all of those things. To her, love was a lot like a backache; it didn't show up on x-rays, but she knew it was there. And it made her happy sometimes. Other times, it pulled at her delicate heart.

The blonde-haired and blue-eyed ramen lover visited her frequently. Each time he'd greet her. And each time he'd buy a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Cupcake. And each time, Hinata would already have it ready for him. And each time her heart would flutter and swell at the sight of him.

Hinata was happy that Naruto still came everyday, giving her a hearty and happy greeting. And everyday, Naruto would talk to her. Sometimes it was about his teachers, while other times it was about his friends. He would also tell stories about people and the pranks he did, and Hinata would always listen to him, frequently nodding and seldom asking questions and replying. She had to admit-she was happy with that. But every time he came to visit, order a cupcake, and talk to her, he would go on and on and on about his "precious and beautiful and beloved Sakura-chan."

Hinata tried to hate Sakura, but she couldn't bring herself to hate her despite her jealousy. First of all, it wasn't part of her nature to hate or even dislike someone. Second, Sakura was surely better than her-she was prettier, smarter, stronger, kinder, funnier, and she had more charm-everything about Sakura was better that everything about her. Yet, Hinata would simply listen to Naruto drone on about Sakura, her hopes and her heart deteriorating little by little.

One day, Naruto hadn't come by to eat at the bakery. _He must be on a date with Sakura-chan._ Hinata thought sadly. The bakery was empty since lunch hour had just ended, and the last few people finished their meal and left. Hinata sighed and leaned against the counter. Suddenly, the soft creak of the door open has heard. Hinata straightened up as a man with jet-black hair and onyx eyes dashed inside, flipping the "Come in, we're open" sign to "Sorry, we're closed." As soon as the door shut behind him, a mob of girls with hearts in their eyes ran past the bakery. Shouts could be heard. **(Guess who?)**

"Where is he?!" A girl squealed.

"Oh my gosh, he is so hot!" Another said.

"I know, but he's mine!" A third shouted.

"No! He's mine!"

"I bet you don't even know his name! I do, and that's why he is MINE!"

"Ok, then. What _is _ his name?"

"Hanate!" **(Nigahiga reference, sorry. XD) **

"NO! What the heck?! Where'd you get that name?"

"Sasuke-kun is going to be my husband!" **(If you had guessed Sasuke, you're a genius! You get a cookie!)**

"No, he's mine!"

A few quarrelsome moments passed, and the mob soon dispersed, looking for their beloved Sasuke-kun. Hinata cleared her throat.

"Um...uh..e-excuse me. W-Welcome to the Hyuga Family Bakery? How may I help you?"

The man, who was presumably named Sasuke stared at her in shock. "You..."

"Yes?"

"You aren't going to tackle me to the ground and come after my like those fangirls?" Sasuke blurted.

Hinata shook her head. "W-Why would I?"

Sasuke sighed in relief and walked over to the counter. "Hn. Finally some freedom. You sell tomatoes?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at his strange request. "S-Sadly, we don't. It _is _a bakery..."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. "As much as I hate sweets, I'll order a cupcake since I think I'll be staying here for a while."

"O-OK," Hinata said, still a bit flustered by the turn of events. "What...can I g-get for you...Sasuke?"

"I'll take the Peanut Butter cupcake, uh...Hyuga...?"

Hinata smiled. Things weren't too awkward, luckily. "Hinata. I'm Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, at your service. Sorry, I'm not doing any honorifics or bowing." Hinata giggled.

"I-I haven't seen you before. Are y-you new to Konoha?"

"Yeah, and I've gotten a pretty nice welcome." Sasuke said scornfully. "My first day, and I think I've lost ten pounds from my running and hiding."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at this uncontrollably. "Aw...h-hope you had fun so far!" Hinata was surprised. She never teased anyone. _I guess Sasuke-kun helped me get out of my shell a tiny bit..._She thought.

Sasuke faked a scowl. "What's so funny?" He tried to sound serious, but failed as he soon broke into laughter along with Hinata. Sasuke sighed and smirked. "You are really something, Hinata. I wish all those fangirls were more like you." Hinata blushed a tiny bit, but quickly reassured herself. _Naruto. I like Naruto-kun. _He took a bite out of the cupcake that Hinata soon handed to him.

"W-Were the only people after you fangirls?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering. "Well, there was this one annoying dobe..."

"A dobe?"

"Yeah, he was an idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What was he like?" Hinata wasn't stuttering so much anymore. Inside, she was dancing around, happy that she wasn't stammering.

"Blonde dobe, with odd blue eyes. And he wears a hideous shade of orange. He was a loudmouth and really arrogant too. The only good quality that he portrayed confidence. And he has guts as well. He called me a teme. Baka. I swear that there's a demon in him." Sasuke muttered, directing the insult at the person he was talking about.

Hinata realized who he was describing. "N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata whispered. It was very soft, but it was audible enough for Sasuke to hear her.

"You know him?"

"Y-Yes..." Hinata stuttered once more and began her habit of playing with her index fingers nervously.

Sasuke studied her for a brief moment, making Hinata feel slightly uneasy. He shook his head and then smirked. "You fancy him, don't you? Sorry for insulting him."

Hinata was flustered as her stuttered came back for revenge. "I-I don't l-like...I-I-I d-don't...Wha-what are y-you talking about? I-I don't really even k-know him! I-I mean, I see him now and then and he's still breathtakingly handsome-" Hinata quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Sasuke laughed.

"Liar," he teased. Out of frustration, Hinata sighed and whined. Sasuke smiled smugly, then raised an eyebrow. "How come you aren't together?"

"Well..." Hinata hung her head in defeat. "I-I can't."

"Hm?"

"Ano...I-I've only known N-Naruto-kun for a few w-weeks."

"Why? Is love at first sight not true?"

"It's not that...It's...it's...it's..."

"It's what?"

"It's because he's in love with someone else!" Hinata blurted, tears taunting her, threatening to fall any moment. She held them back and looked down at her hands, which were on her lap. "N-Naruto-kun is dating another girl."

All playfulness that danced across Sasuke's face disappeared. "Is that so?"

"Hai." Sasuke hesitated and took a bite from his cupcake. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I can't help you there. But if you like him _that_ much, just go ahead and tell him. He may be a blockhead, but he'll come around and listen. I'm sure he doesn't treat you badly at all." Sasuke slapped some cash on the table and stood up. "It's getting late. I gotta go before a mob gets to me again. Keep the change." He opened the door. "Hn. See you, and good luck!" Sasuke smirked, winked, and departed.

Hinata waved back in reply and then frowned. "If it was only that easy..." she said, a hint of scorn present in her soft voice.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't returned at all over the following months. Other than that, the routine went the same as always. Naruto visited and ordered a cupcake while other customers came as well. Each day, Hinata would fall deeper and deeper in love with him. Nothing really changed-Naruto was still dating Sakura, which meant that Hinata was nothing more than a friend. If only she had the courage to tell him! Yet, Hinata was okay with that. Her big crush was happy with Sakura, and that made her happy.

* * *

Time passed once more and things were still the same once again. Kiba and Shino came more often, and Sai would sometimes stop by and admire the artwork on the cakes and pastries. He had grown to like the red velvet cupcakes quite a bit. Hinata worked with Neji and Hanabi most of time, and she was happy through and through.

However, Naruto's visits began to dwindle. He would only come once or twice a week-sometimes never. But nonetheless, Hinata would always have a chocolate chip cookie dough cupcake ready for the blonde knucklehead. However, because of how rarely he visited, Hinata would usually end up eating it herself. Soon, it became the "new" routine. Work. Wait. Clean. Eat. Work. Wait. Clean. Eat.

And it stayed that way for a while.

* * *

Hinata picked up the mop and the broom and carefully placed them into the storage room. Hanabi and Neji went on an outing with Hiashi-sama, her father, and she had decided to stay and take care of the shop. She walked over to the front counter and waited patiently. She looked at the clock on the wall. 7:00 P.M. Naruto, her long-time crush, hadn't come yet. And she was closing in half an hour. Suddenly, the door to the bakery opened. It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hey, Billboard-Brow, how was your date with silly ol' Naruto?" Ino asked, placing the shopping bags she held at a table and sitting down along with Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It was fine."

Ino nodded and called Hinata over. "Hey, Hinata-chan! I'll take two red velvet cupcakes and two ham and cheese croissants!"

"Hai!" Hinata nodded and strode off. Ino and Sakura continued talking until Hinata arrived with their orders.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Ino smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, uh, Hinata, thanks!" Sakura chimed in.

"Y-You're welcome!" Hinata went back to the counter and took out a rag. She began to clean the unoccupied tables. Hinata worked as she overheard the conversation. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but Ino-chan and Sakura-chan were quite _loud_ people.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino squealed. Hinata winced slightly at the volume, but shrugged it off and continued wiping the surfaces.

"What, Ino-pig? See another cute guy?" Sakura asked, rubbing her ear due to the deafening sound.

"Not just any cute guy!"

"Wait...you don't mean-"

"Yup!"

"_That _guy?" **(Time to play another game of Guess Who! If you win, you get a cookie!)**

"Yes!"

"The guy with the onyx eyes?"

"Mm-hm!"

"And the black hair that is all spiky and stuff?"

"Yeah!"

"The guy...with the cool and calm attitude unlike Naruto-kun?"

"YES! OH MY GOSH! HE'S NOT JUST CUTE! HE'S HOT! HE'S-"

"SASUKE-KUN?!" The two girls yelled. **(Here's a cookie for guessing Sasuke! if you didn't, get a cookie anyway!) **

Hinata's eyes widened at the name. _I guess Sasuke-kun was right with the whole 'fan girl' thing._ She thought to herself.

"Yes!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed. They continued talking about "the hottest guy alive" as Hinata quietly listened. The two girls soon finished their meal and they paid for the food. Both said goodbye and began walking out the door, still talking about Sasuke. Hinata could hear Sakura's last comment.

"Yeah, Ino...I think I'll break up with Naruto soon...Sasuke is the guy I want to be with!"

"Haha, if you get him first!"

"I will! I'll just tell Naruto my decision tomorrow. He'll be fine!"

Ino and Sakura were gone and out the door. But the last few lines echoed in Hinata's head. _I-I can't believe it! Sakura-chan's going to break up with N-Naruto-kun! _She thought. _And she thinks Naruto will be fine with that? _If Hinata never found a reason to dislike Sakura, she just found one giant reason. Naruto gave everything he could to her, and he loved her with all his heart. And now, Sakura was going to leave him like that? Just because of Sasuke? That was completely heartless! And she even thinks Naruto will be perfectly fine and will fully understand. Hinata chuckled, once again with slight pity and scorn. Yeah right. Naruto would be crushed. Though she really didn't want to tell Naruto because Sakura probably wouldn't like that, she just had to...But then again, she just met Sakura and she seemed really sweet and she could be one of her closest friends in the future...But, no! She's gonna break Naruto's heart! But...it's not in her business and authority to tell Naruto...Though it was so tempting...And it was for the greater good, right?

Hinata knew what to do. She had to tell Naruto the news before his heart would be broken.

* * *

**So there you have it! That is the first chapter of the story!**

**After I finished, I decided it would be a two-shot. **

**So, the second chapter will be uploaded right away! Believe it!**

**I hope the story isn't too bad so far...I took _forever _writing this!**

**Thanks for reading chapter one, if you did! Please review, rate, fav, follow-whatever you want.**

**Please refrain yourself from posting flames, but if you must, fire away. (Pun not intended)**

**NEWS FLASH: My story may even be a three-shot, if those exist...It depends. **

**SO here's a cookie! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2!**

**Hope you like it! Please rate and review.**

**Follow/Fave if you wish.**

**No flames, but if you must, go ahead. I tried to dial the author's notes down a bit because I think they might be bugging you readers...**

**I'm not good with dresses and flowers. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, you'll just see. ;)**

**And I would like to thank all the readers! I never thought I'd have that many fans, much less even one! Even if I had one little review, follow, or favorite, I would be crying tears of joy, Like Rock Lee and Guy! No joke! I'm not kidding! So,thanks for the support! I really appreciate it!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. AT ALL. Masashi Kishimoto owns him.**

**Naruto: **Heck no! He doesn't own me! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe-

**Me: **Naruto, I swear, say Believe it one more time and I'll murder you.

**Naruto: **But you need me in your stories! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe-

**Me: **(snaps fingers) Sasuke, you know what to do.

**Sasuke: **(enters) Hn. Dobe. (Takes Naruto by the collar and drags him off stage effortlessly)

**Naruto: **Agh! SASUKE-TEME!

**Me: **(clears throat) Enjoy! Hope it's all right!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

As if Kami-sama had pity on her, Naruto had visited Hinata today early in the morning. And no other customer was present yet. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Long time no see!" Naruto grinned. _Poor N-Naruto-kun. He doesn't know about Sakura-chan's about to do..._

"O-Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun!"

"I'll take the usual! I have a date with Sakura later in the afternoon!" Hinata's eyes widened in remembrance as she gave the already-made cupcake.

"Thanks! I'll pay-"

"I-It'll be free. You...haven't been..ano...here in a while..." Hinata poked her index fingers together.

Naruto shrugged. "Weird...but all right." _Now's my chance to tell him! I can't let him be heartbroken!"_

Before Naruto took a bite, Hinata cleared her throat.

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"Well...I-I...need to say s-something..."

"Hmm?"

"Do...do you know...ano...Sasuke-kun?"

"The poop-faced jerk?" Hinata giggled slightly. "With the "I think I'm so cool and awesome" and emo attitude?"

"Ano...y-yeah. Him."

"What about Sasuke-teme?"

"Well, you know...S-Sakura-chan?"

"Of course I do! She's my girlfriend! Where's this going?" Hinata sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this...It's too late now..._

"Well, ano...Well..."

Naruto laughed. "Out with it!"

"Sakura's going to dump you..." Hinata whispered.

Naruto went closer to Hinata, making her blush. He put a hand next to his ear. "Eh? You're gonna have to speak louder for me to hear you!"

"Uh...w-well...ano.." Hinata stammered.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see...ano...you see that-"

"WHAT?" Naruto teased. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY SHOUTING HINATA-"

"Sakura's going to break up with you because she likes Sasuke-kun!" Hinata blurted, soon covering her mouth.

* * *

(Just think of this as a disclaimer in the story that will somehow hopefully ward off flames. Skip it if you want, its okay.)

Somewhere outside the Naruto realm, a writer at her desk sighed. _Hinata! _She thought. _You could have just held back and just comfort him after Sakura breaks up with him! Now, drama is going to ensue! _The writer then laughed._ But, I am the writer of this story...Meh. I can get carried away. I started this chapter of the story off like this, so I'll do it the way I originally planned it. I did consider making this story so that Hinata would just hold back and stuff, but I decided against in the very end. If you aren't satisfied, readers, then I guess you can just imagine how things would have turned out if the story was like that. Sorry, I'm not one for romance. I tried! Hope ya understand! _

* * *

-Back to Narutoverse-

Naruto stepped back a few paces, processing the information inserted into his noggin. He raised an eyebrow and hesitated. The next few moments were deafeningly silent. Over the period of time that seemed like an eon, Naruto's face shifted from confusion, to surprise, to hurt, to realization, then to suspicion, and then to anger.

"I-I-I'm so sorry N-Naruto-kun-" Hinata said fearfully. _I made a bad decision doing this! I should not have done this! I-I could have just refrained myself from telling him and then comfort him later on! I guess...it's too late now..._

Naruto's face was stone hard and his voice was steely. "Do you think this a joke?" Hinata flinched. He never used this tone with her. Ever.

"I-It's true! She came here yesterday with Ino-"

"Liar! She even texted me saying that she was at home with her mom! And don't bring Ino into this."

"D-Demo...I-"

"Wow, Hinata. People call me an idiot, and a knucklehead. But do you seriously think I'm retarded?!"

"N-No! It's true! I would never lie-"

"Okay! I get it! I'm stupid! Now stop rubbing it in! I know for sure that Sakura loves me! She'd never do that! What kind of cruel trick are you playing?"

"N-Naruto-kun-!" Hinata tried to clarify things with the utterly oblivious boy.

"You know, Hinata," Naruto said, dropping the suffix, "I thought you were different. But you're just a jealous girl trying to ruin my relationship! You have no right to call me that. It's Naruto. If you have to add a stupid suffix, it's Naruto-san!"

"Why...Why can't you see that-"

"Why can't _you_ see? Ever since I was born, I've been living alone! I was an orphan all my life! And for some stupid old reason, people treated me with scorn! They saw me as an _outcast_! I was not wanted! Sakura was actually one of the few people...one of the only people who loved me! She didn't see me as a villain or a stupid dumb outsider!" Naruto was adamant. Hinata gasped at Naruto's outburst as tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She was hurt, of course. But yet she felt so sorry. The happy-go-lucky, cheerful, and rambunctious blonde-haired and blue-eyed childish young man had suffered pain. He was treated with disrespect, contempt, and scorn.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"Ha," Naruto laughed disdainfully. "If only I could accept that. But no, I can't. Sakura was the one person who loved me, and I love her back. But you, _you_ decided to waltz in and try to ruin my life even more! You tried to take away the one person who cared for me from me! That's sick!" Hinata tried to say something, but she knew all would be fruitless. But she persevered.

"N-N-Naruto-san! P-Please-"

Naruto interrupted her once more.** "**Quit stuttering anyway! It's weird!" He shook his head. "I thought you were a shy sweet girl...guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover." And before Hinata could comprehend it all, Naruto left, his chocolate chip cookie dough cupcake left untouched.

If Hinata's heart had broken into a million pieces before, you could say it had just shattered into a billion at the moment.

* * *

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Sakura smiled as a scowling Naruto walked toward her.

"Hey."

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh...what? No, no! I'm fine." Naruto slowly and gingerly smiled as he assured her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Naruto wore a faux smile. "Yeah! So...where are we going this afternoon?" Naruto said, scooting away from the topic. Sakura knew this, but she ignored it.

"Well, for today, I just want to go the park. You know, relax, take a break..."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Well, let's go!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand a bit too eagerly and literally dragged him to the park. There, they strolled hand in hand just like any normal couple. However, under the veal of tranquility and calmness, both Naruto and Sakura were as nervous as heck-both for different reasons. Sakura was filled with anxiety, thinking of how and when she would break up with the blonde-haired boy. Naruto, on the other hand, was troubled by what Hinata had said earlier. He felt guilty for yelling at her, but he was still troubled and angry. _Why would she do that to me? _He thought. But no matter how hard he pondered, Naruto couldn't come up with a valid answer to the question at , the couple simply tried to have fun and enjoy their time together. The levity soon lifted up some of the weight of the nervousness on their shoulders.

Now, the two were sitting an old, worn wooden bench. The sun had begun to set and they were still sitting down.

"Mou, the sun is really pretty isn't it? It's so beautiful." Sakura stated.

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head. "Yeah...but not as beautiful as you, Sakura-chan!" He grinned.

"Oh, stop it, you." Sakura laughed. _When am I gonna tell him?_

"Ha, you've gone soft! You didn't punch me!"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Okay! Okay! Hey, should we head home? I'll walk you there."

"All right, Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura strolled (well, by definition, Sakura was speed-walking and Naruto tried to catch up) to her house. They had reached the fork in the path where they branched off into two directions-one to Sakura's house, the other to Naruto's apartment. Sakura abruptly stopped. Confused, Naruto turned around.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed. _It's now or never..._She thought anxiously. She grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you..."

Naruto blinked. "Nani?" He raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "OK, fire away!"

"Well, I just think...I just-" She let go of him. "I...don't think we should be going out anymore."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had the girl of his dreams; was she...breaking up with him? Naruto quickly shook off the thoughts. _Sakura-chan wouldn't be doing that, right? _Unfortunately, even he was uncertain. "W-What, Sakura-chan? I-I didn't get that." He stammered.

Sakura sighed, wearing an apologetic look. "Look, Naruto, I'm so sorry. I just...I just think that this...isn't going to work out. Maybe...we just weren't meant to be together...Perhaps you can find someone else to replace me. They are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I can't replace you!" Naruto whined, sadness obvious in his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But don't worry, you'll find someone else, I promise. In fact, I'll help you find another girl.

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't believe it. _I guess...Hinata was right. She did dump me. Sakura-chan might even be leaving me for Sasuke-teme. Why? Why didn't I believe Hinata? Sasuke was right. I am such an idiot._ Naruto straightened up, trying to compose himself and not start bawling all over the place. "Sakura-chan, I hope we can still be friends. But, I'll need some time alone. You're almost to your house. I guess you can walk there yourself. You're really strong, anyway, don't you think?" Naruto managed to flash a smile and winked. He turned around, waving to Sakura, who was feeling both relieved and guilty. "Ja ne!"

He walked away, leaving Sakura in the middle of the crossroads. She sighed wistfully and headed home. _That Naruto..._

* * *

Hinata was trying her best to hold in all the tears as she cleaned the tables. Her heart felt extremely heavy. Naruto was mad at her, and now he was going to get his heart broken-just like her. _Or maybe I was wrong. What if Sakura didn't do that? What if they just went on a happy date? _Hinata couldn't bear to think that. That would mean Naruto would hate her forever.

She finished cleaning the tables and sighed. Hinata walked over to the door and flipped the sign. Closed. She was still tired from all the cleaning, so she decided to sit in the chair next to the cash register. Hinata glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes until she was supposed to go home. She finished cleaning quite quickly. Boy, there were so many emotions in the kind, timid Hyuga. Anger, love, sadness, hopefulness, guilt, hate, regret, understanding, loneliness,confusion-BAM! Hinata jumped in her chair as the door slammed open. Oops. She forgot to lock the door.

But...Who in Kami's name would be so rude to barge in like that late in the evening when the big red freakin' sign on the door was saying "Sorry, We're Closed" ?! Hinata was so freaking tired! For Kami's sake, who would be so impudent to do such a thing? What a blockhead! Unlike the shy and timid person she was, Hinata swore she would kill that awful, impolite, curt, horrendous, evil little bast-

Oh. Wait.

Hold on...Backpedal a bit.

Ok, take all that back...It was Naruto!

Hinata silently prayed to herself that Naruto wasn't in a bad mood. She couldn't bear the thought of the happy blond being mad at her! She would die; it broke her heart to see him like that. However, Hinata looked closer at the blond-haired, blue-eyed, and whiskered man. Naruto wasn't mad. Nor was he happy. It was worse.

Suprisingly, his eyes were red and puffy-was he crying? His head was hung, which wasn't a good sign. His usually spasmodic and active hands were shoved in his pockets. That wasn't good, either. Tears streamed down his handsome face as he walked into the bakery. Hinata wanted to just run up to him with a tissue and wipe the tears away and comfort him. _But, is he still mad at me? I really hope Naruto-kun isn't..._

Without uttering a single word, Naruto pulled out a chair, sat down, put his head on the table she had just cleaned, and cried. Normally, people would be annoyed by all this, but Hinata simply sat on the stool and worriedly watched her crush weep. _If...if...if only I were brave enough to comfort and help Naruto-kun..._Hinata thought as she sighed wistfully. She did have to go home really soon, but she was willing to wait for Naruto to leave before she locked the doors and turned the lights off. He definitely needed time alone. But what would she do? Hinata thought about it for a moment until she decided that she would just let him be and wait at the desk. But one more thing. Hinata carefully took out the cupcake that Naruto hadn't eaten earlier. She slowly walked to the table where he sat and gently placed it on it. Turning around sharply, Hinata walked back to her initial spot. She sat on the stool once again, watching Naruto with guilt. Was it a good idea not to go and comfort him? This was confusing...

Hinata sighed. Twenty minutes had passed. It was awfully late at night-way past her curfew. Oh, how her father would kill her! However, she only stood to lock the door from the outside. That way, Naruto could exit whenever she pleased. Hinata went back to and stayed on the stool, as Naruto hadn't left yet. She yawned and then continued watching him. Her eyelids were getting droopy, and she kept nodding off. _No, Hinata, stay awake! _She told herself as she yawned again. Hinata began dozing off until she sat up again with a jolt. _Don't fall asleep! Especially since Naruto-kun is here! Where are your manners?_ _You wouldn't want to sleep at this time-_

Hinata Hyuga could not help it. As she closed her eyes, she whispered softly. "...Good night, Naruto-san..."

* * *

BOOM! Hinata woke up with a startling jolt, bumping her thigh against the table as well. She had fallen asleep on the stool, Kami knows how she didn't fall off. But what startled her nearly did. Hinata rubbed her eyes and her vision soon cleared. In front of her was Neji. He had a stern, but worried look. "Neji nii-san...?" She said, dazed.

"Hinata-sama, it's way past your curfew! Shame on you...As heir to the Hyuga clan, you should be a role model who is _disciplined._ Your father is upset. He even thought of making Hanabi the heir!"

"Well...D-Doesn't he always say t-that?"

Neji hesitated. "Point taken. But come on, let's go to the compound. Oh, and by the way, he meant to give you this." Neji held a slip of paper.

"Oh...thank you, Neji nii-san."Hinata pocketed the paper.

"You're welcome."

"...B-But...ano...how did you get inside? You don't have the s-spare keys."

"Oh, Naruto went out and he saw me coming. He held the door for me. But...he didn't seem too cheery. Did something happen, I suppose?"

"Nani? Oh, he was...Sakura broke up with him...I think."

"Oh, that's too bad. He must be broken up inside." Neji raised an eyebrow. "But you will be too if we do not get home now. Not only inside, but outside as well, knowing your strict father."

Hinata gulped and sweatdropped. "Hai...He wouldn't be happy. I'll just turn off the lights."

"All right, but let's pick up the pace."

* * *

Her dad was furious, without a doubt. He gave her a lecture about safety, discipline, and honor, but through the strict and angry veal, Hinata could see that he was very worried about her. Hinata apologized and went straight to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and then fell onto her bed. Suddenly, she remembered something. Hinata sat up and walked over to the jacket she had hung in the dresser. She carefully took out the slip of paper from the pocket and went back to her bed. She unfolded it and read the note.

_Hinata-chan,_

_Arigato. Thanks so much._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

It was brief, but that very letter meant a lot to Hinata. She was happy and glad that she had made the right choice. Plus, he had called her Hinata-_chan_. It was nothing really, but Hinata could dream and be a bit optimistic at times. Hinata put the note on her night stand and went into bed as she soon fell asleep, receiving the rest she really needed.

* * *

"What kind of letter is that?" Hitomi asked.

Taro shrugged. "He's Naruto. You can't expect much from him."

"But even I could write a better letter! He could have at least made it more thoughtful and meaningful..."

Neji hesitated before speaking. "But then again, Hitomi, Naruto was known as a hyperactive knucklehead."

"Uncle Naruto truly is...I swear, if Jiraiya sister grows up to be as reckless as both of them, I refuse to protect her." Taro sighed, rolling his eyes.

Neji frowned. "Do not be so disrespectful! Especially to your younger cousin. She _is _the daughter of the heir of the Hyuga clan. And like me, who protected Hinata-sama, you must protect her daughter...and maybe even Jiraiya."

Taro bowed his head, his smart mouth silent for once. "Gomen." He looked up, frowned at Hitomi, who was sticking out her tongue. "But please...anything but Jiraiya!" Neji laughed and Hitomi teased him.

"But, Hitomi, be respectful to your brother. He is older and wiser." Hitomi apologized. Approving of this, Neji continued.

* * *

Days had passed and Hinata once again lost sight of Naruto as she continued working with Hanabi and Neji at the bakery. Things went back to the usual and normal routine. The seasons and months had passed with nothing interesting. Well, except for whenever Ino, her friend Tenten, two guys named Shikamaru and Choji, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Gai and Lee, and a young boy Hanabi's age who was named Konohamaru and his friends came to the bakery. Then things got slightly odd and hectic. But other than that, everything was lackluster and cumbersome until one late noon on one winter day.

It was December 20, and everything went normally and routinely until about twelve o' clock P.M. Hinata finished up serving her last customer before lunch break and was heading for the back room. Suddenly, she could see a mob of people were heading toward the bakery. Hinata gulped. _Oh...Why...Why did I let Neji-kun and Hanabi-chan take a day off? _She thought, utterly exhausted.

_SLAM! _The door burst open and in came five people. It was Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and...two other guys she didn't know. "Shino-kun! Kiba-kun! Sasuke-kun?!" Hinata said in surprise. "W-What brings you guys here?"

"Well, all five of us came in here to-" Kiba said excitedly.

"Kiba! Where are your manners? Introduce the others." Shino scolded him with a deprecative expression.

"Nani? Why don't you?"

"Just do it." Shino glared at him icily as Hinata and the other two still anonymous guys sweatdropped. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." Kiba pouted, then cleared his throat and turned to Hinata. "Hello, Hinata! I would like to introduce Shikamaru and Choji! Shikamaru and Choji, meet Hinata."

Choji waved as he ate chips and Shikamaru sighed. "Greetings are such a drag..."

Kiba laughed. "Shikamaru is a lazy-butt but a genius. He has an IQ of over 200, I swear!"

"Oh...H-Hi Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata uttered. Shikamaru nodded his head in reply.

Kiba continued. "Well, anyway, like I said, this is Choji. He's a really nice guy..."He leaned closer to Hinata, making her blush. He whispered into her ear. "But...don't make any references to his _size _unless you wanna be flattened like a pancake." Kiba backed away slowly, smiling, making Hinata shiver. She gingerly waved at her new...friend.

"H-Hello C-Choji-kun!" She stuttered.

"See Kiba? It wasn't that bad. But you didn't have to scare her." Shino said flatly.

"Well, it was for her good!" Kiba whined.

"For her good, or for _you__r _good?"

"Agh! Shino! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I NEED MORE CHIPS!" Choji boomed.

"...How troublesome." Shikamaru drawled.

"Hmph." Sasuke huffed. "What a bunch of bozos..."

"Ano...I-I don't think they're too bad..." Hinata said, even uncertain herself.

"It's a miracle that you don't yell at them or slap them silly." Sasuke took something out of his pocket. "Here. Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, invited us to a party. she gave us extra invitations to give to some friends."

"Arigato, S-Sasuke-kun...Demo..."

"Hm?"

"Who else is coming?"

"The idiots with me right now, besides Shikamaru since he isn't an idiot but he's coming, me, Tenten, Neji, sadly Sakura and Ino..."Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And...the love of your life." Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino stopped quarreling at Sasuke's last remark.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata blurted, quickly covering her mouth, as red as a tomato. _Kami, keep it together Sasuke. _Sasuke thought to himself. _She is NOT a tomato. Kami, your're being an idiot! _

"Hey, Hinata...did you say Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"She sure did." Choji chimed in.

"Hn. As troublesome as it seems, she did." Shikamaru replied.

"Haha, that mean's you like him, doesn't it, Hinata?" Kiba smirked.

"N-Na-Nani! I never...I didn't...I don't-" Hinata turned into twenty different shades of red at once.

"Hn. She most certainly does." Sasuke interrupted her.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"It's the truth. Face it. Anyway, you're invited." With the flick of a hand, Sasuke gave her two invitations. "One for your sister. Neji told me to give her one. The other is obviously for you."

"Were something that'll knock Naruto off his feet, Hinata!" Kiba laughed.

"Kiba! I am positive Hinata wouldn't be comfortable doing that." Shino slapped him in the side of his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just be presentable. That won't be too hard, won't it?" Sasuke smirked, winked and exited the bakery with the others following him.

A few minutes later, Hinata was done fixing the treats on the display platter. She was icing another chocolate chip cookie dough cupcake for Naruto, even if he probably wouldn't come again today. Just when things were getting calm, quiet, and tranquil, another group of people burst in. "HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata frantically dropped the icing tube, spattering white icing all over the counter and her apron.

* * *

"I-Ino-chan? What brings you here?" Hinata took out a cloth and began to clean the countertops hastily. She looked up and beamed at the people who had entered her bakery. Ino, Sakura, and another person entered the bakery in the wink of an eye. They waved happily and approached Hinata.

"Hey, Hina-chan! How's it going?" Hinata smiled and answered. She was glad they came by, but she wondered why they were so eager to see her. And why Ino had decided to call her that nickname all of a sudden. Apparently her emotions were easy to follow since Sakura could read her like a book. Sakura nudged Ino on her side, and by nudge, I mean a hard shove.

"Hey, Ino-pig. I don't think Hinata likes that name...Anyway, we should get straight to the point."

"Ok...why don't you shut up, billboard-brow?" Ino snapped "nudging" Sakura on the top of the head. Sparks started to dance around between the two of them.

"Why you-"

"BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"INO-PIG!" Sakura and Ino continued yammering back and forth at one another as Hinata and the other person behind them started feeling uneasy and backed away. The girl standing behind her companions backed up a little bit more and sidestepped the two. She approached Hinata, smiling as she scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"Sorry, my friends, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan, can be a _bit_ crazy at times. Anyway, I think you already know them, so let me introduce myself. Hi! I'm Tenten! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, h-hello, Tenten-chan! It's nice to meet you...Hinata, right?"

"H-Hai! I'm Hyuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ok Hinata-chan! Anyway...Ino-chan and Sakura-chan dragged my all the way here because they heard you were invited to that party Lady Tsunade invited us to and-"

"We wanted to help you get ready for it!" Ino chimed in. Apparently, they stopped arguing.

"Yeah, we want to make you look stunning!" Sakura smiled. _I guess she never knew I told Naruto the "news" that one day. _Hinata thought as she smiled. _Even though she is violent and maybe insensitive, Sakura-chan is still kind through and through. I can see why Naruto loves her a lot._

Ino grinned, her eyes narrowing. "Not only stunning, Billboard-Brow, but _sexy__!" _Hinata gasped and blushed as Tenten sweat dropped, exasperated.

"Hm. Good point Ino-pig." Sakura nodded. _On second thought, Sakura may not be that kind?_

"Ok then, let's make Hinata wear something very nice... and we'll put make up on her as well!" Hinata was getting uneasy by the second. _I-I-I-I don't want to look t-too flashy! _Ino laughed and then remembered something. "Hey Hina-chan, I saw Kiba and Shino walk outside with some other people. He was saying something about you and Naruto...Is something going on?"

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. "Wh-Wh-What? N-No! I-I-I...ano...I don't...Na-Naruto-kun and I don't...I d-don't like him! I p-promise!" _Ano...that's not a total lie...I don't _just _like him...And I just faced this ordeal!_

"Aw...Well, if nothing is going on between you and Naruto...and Kiba was talking about you and him...and you stuttered when we asked about him, that means-" Sakura started.

"YOU LIKE NARUTO!" Ino and Sakura shrieked at the same time.

"Woah, who here likes the blonde knucklehead?" Hanabi walked through the door and entered the shop.

"Well, according to the two fangirls over there, Hinata-chan does." Tenten said, chuckling.

"Hinata nii-chan likes someone? Now that's news!" Hanabi said, plopping onto a chair and grabbing a cupcake from a nearby tray. She bit into it. "Tell me more!"

"Using some hints and clues and direct questioning, we found her little secret!" Sakura piped up and Hinata sighed wistfully.

"Hinata nee-chan! I'm surprised!" She laughed and grinned evilly. "So _that_ explains why..."

"Why what?" Tenten asked.

"OH NARUTO-KUN! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs, breathing heavily.* Everyone the in the bakery gawked at the young girl and their sweat dropped. "What? I was just imitating some of the things Hinata nii-san says at night when she sleeps. She awfully talks a lot during her period of slumber...Ah, the things a younger sister knows..." Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground. She was as bright as a beacon-who knew that such a shade of red existed?

"Hina-chan! You are my friend, and I absolutely love you, but no offense...I'll never look at you the same way again!" Ino smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten burst into laughter. Hinata was humiliated.

"Hanabi, you didn't ha-have to say that! I told you n-not to!" Hinata frowned as she talked to her younger sister.

"Eh...If it makes life for interesting, I'll be happy to do it." Hanabi shrugged as she said nonchalantly. Hinata was horrified.

"Please..don't say more! I'm...I'm g-going to die of em-embarrassment!"

"Sure, under one condition."

"N-Nani?"

"Buy me that kunai in the weapons shop three doors down."

"I-It's so expensive..."

"You're a Hyuga! You're rich! I'm being nice here, sister." Hanabi winked as Hinata sighed. "I could have had you do something _much _worse..." Hanabi cackled. Ino and the others raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Hinata was so pale and Hanabi was cackling like a crazy witch or something.

"A-All right. I'll get for you."

"But you still need to give a Christmas present!" Hanabi finished, nodding in approval. "Anyway, Neji told me to give you lunch and ask if you got invited to Tsunade-sama's End of the Year Christmas party." She said, handing Hinata a bag of take-out from the Dango Shop.

"O-Oh...Thanks..." Hinata stuttered, surprised she could still speak after the ordeal.

"Anyway, are you going shopping for gifts and clothes to wear?"

"Yup!" Sakura chimed in. "We've decided to go shopping with her!"

Hanabi went to her older sister's side. Her lilac eyes narrowed and she shuffled even closer to her, whispering into Hinata's ear. "Hey...Who's the flat-chested girl?" Hinata gasped and Hanabi snickered. Sakura frowned as Ino burst out laughing, wiping away tears. Guess they heard that.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Sakura roared, preparing to lunge at the younger Hyuga. Ino and Tenten instinctively grabbed Sakura's arms, trying to keep her from getting loose. "YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! GOT IT? GEEZ, WHY CAN YOU BE MORE LIKE HINATA-CHAN?! You are worse than Sai!"

"Because being the way I am is more interesting." Hanabi winked, infuriating the pink-haired girl.

"Mou...I guess if you mess with the bull, you get the horns!" Tenten said, still helping Ino in trying to restrain Sakura from tearing Hanabi limb from limb. After all, she was a pupil of Tsunade for a while.

Hinata sighed, mentally face-palming herself. Certainly, these people made life a hundred times more interesting and wild. It was fun, sure, but really tiring. She'd been humiliated quite a bit of times, and met many odd people. She chuckled. Life with Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and the others was great. But sometimes, she wished life would be calm and tranquil. Peace and quiet was sometimes needed, you know.

* * *

"Wow, otou-san! I never knew Aunt Hinata could be like that!" Hitomi cried.

"Me neither, Hitomi. Hanabi-sama was the one who told me all this. I didn't believe her at first, but she showed me proof as time went by. I could never see Hinata-sama the same way for a while." Neji replied.

"Hn. I feel bad for Aunt Hinata. She was surrounded by idiots." Taro crossed his arms. "But I never knew she could have such..._fantasies..._from time to time." He shivered at the thought.

"Well, would it help if I said that Hanabi-sama told me she had them almost every night?" Neji raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

Hitomi's and Taro's eyes widened. "Nani? Every night?!" They said simultaneously.

"Yes, according to your Aunt Hanabi."

Taro shuddered, looking at the ground and sighing. "Aunt Hinata, why? She's always so quiet, kind, and respectable." He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "I've lost all faith in humanity!"

Hitomi nodded vigorously, tears actually streaming down her face. "She was so young! Aunt Hinata was a kind, happy, generous, and good-hearted soul! Why?" She hugged her brother, and surprisingly, Taro didn't fight back. _They are overreacting!_ Neji thought. _They're acting like Hinata-sama is dead! _He shook his head, smirking, and continued the story, deciding to skip straight to the point where Ino and the others went shopping for Hinata.

* * *

Minutes later, the trio, Hinata, and Hanabi had arrived at the shopping center. Ino's, Sakura's, and Tenten's eyes sparkled as the surveyed the stores. Hinata's sweat dropped as they seemingly began to fantasize about what she was going to wear. Well, actually, Tenten was just marveling at the weapons shop nearby, saying something about how beautiful this iron mace was. And by beautiful, she meant big and monstrous and deadly. Oh, and did I forget to say that it was big? Like, honestly, I, as a person, don't even freaking see how they could fit something that massive in a tiny store. It was like the Jidanda that Tenten used in Naruto Shippuden episode 184! How you're supposed to use it, well, ask Tenten. Apparently, she knows all about it!

Ehem. Anyway, Ino and Sakura were literally droolipie because of their thoughts. Hinata grew uneasier by the second, wondering what the two had in store for her. "Oh, dazzling sea foam green strapless dress!" Ino said cheerfully.

"How about a light pink dress that opens up at the ankles? It'll totally show off her body!" Sakura suggested, stars in her eyes.

"Or..." Ino whispered before yelling, "A magnificent lavender dress that complements her eyes?"

Sakura gasped. "Good one Ino-pig! You seemed to have reduced some of my F-points!"

"Nani?" Ino asked. "What are F-points?"

"Only the incredible term for FABULOUS POINTS!"

"Oh, so it's war then!"

"Yes!"

"Then...how about a teal blue dress with a bow in the back!"

"A sliver dress with a matching tiara!"

"NO! A gold dress with a beautiful sash!"

"A black dress that is dark but stunning!"

"Uh..Guys?" Tenten tried to break it up.

"A light blue strapless dress that hangs at the knees!" Ino persisted.

"A dress decked with flowers such as daffodils!"

"Forget daffodils, Ino-pig! Make them lilies!"

Tenten spoke a bit louder. "Guys-"

"TIGER LILIES!" Ino grinned

"YES! Ino-pig, you've reduced my points once again!"

"Same here. Billboard-brow, you're a formidable opponent!"

"Giving up?"

"Heck no!" The two kept on, erm...battling, reducing one another's F-points. Hinata shifted from uneasy to frightened, and Hanabi was drinking a smoothie she had somehow bought at a nearby stand. Tenten tried to break up the "fight", increasing the volume of her voice little by little. Ino and Sakura were lying on the ground, both of their F-point levels down at one. People around them gave them odd looks, and Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten took a step away from them, pretending that they werent friends. However, it was already starting to get late, so Tenten, who was obviously flustered, decided to approach the two rivals. She kneeled down and sighed as she shook her head.

"Hey guys, you do know that Tsunade-sama said that we should honor our Japanese culture and wear yukatas, right?

* * *

"Mou..." Hitomi mused. "I never thought Aunt Sakura and Aunt Ino could be that crazy!"

Taro smirked and crossed his arms. "Tch. If you were more observative, maybe you would be able to realize that an obviously major rivalry goes on between them."

"Also, F-points sound really cool! I should have battles with my friends! I know I can be as amazing as you nee-chan!" Hitomi said, waving a fist in the air. You could see the fiery ambition in her eyes. She was dead set on being the Fabulous F-point Champion.

Taro groaned. "No! Imouto, can't you find another hobby? Anything but that! I don't know, maybe try learning about genjutsu? Or aim to become a medic-nin? Or a chef? A builder? Or how about-"

"OH! OH! I KNOW! I WANNA DO TAIJUTSU!" People turned to look at her due to her outburst. If she was Naruto, she'd get nasty glares…most likely. But, she wasn't, so the civilians simply chuckled, sighed, and smiled warmly. Nonetheless, Hitomi wasn't embarrassed; in fact, she seemed adamant. Taro, on the other hand, shook his head violently and gasped. Even Neji was taken aback at that, seemingly remembering his days as a genin in Team 9.

"Hitomi-chan! Please don't tell me you want to be like Rock Lee-san!" Taro whined.

"But Rock Lee-san is cool. And very youthful…" Hitomi pouted.

"Kami-sama…" Taro muttered, hoping his younger sister, who _was _part of the prestigious Hyuga Clan, wouldn't ever dare to take on the so-called "Legacy of the Konohagakure Green Beast".

Neji gently placed a hand on Hitomi's head. He tousled her hair, much to her annoyance, and chuckled quietly. "As much as i admire the fact that you are ambitious and determined, will you do me a favor? I…._may_ or…may not wish that you would take taijutsu too far. Taijutsu is a very important factor, but you still need to focus on ninjutsu as well, especially with the Byakugan you and your brother possess. In addition, ever consider weaponry? It is fun _and_ useful. Your mother would be happy to teach and talk to you all about it. I guarantee you. Neji folded his arms and sighed as he smiled. "Honestly, I somewhat would not like to see you with a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit. Much less you being called "The Third Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village" or something and go around with the "Triple Dynamic Entry"…."

Hitomi nodded in understanding. "All right….And I guess weaponry and stuff _is_ kinda cool…"

"Thank Kami-sama…" Taro muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from his younger sister.

"Anyway," Neji said, "We should keep walking, since we are strolling at quite a slow pace. I'll continue the story as we walk. We should arrive at the bakery soon, before it gets very crowded with customers."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two!**

*** = ****Goodness Gracious! When did I decide to put this bit in here?!**

******And, lol****…Naruto seemed like a jerk here…. :D**

* * *

******THE SCENE AFTER THE BREAK UP:**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT, BUT HERE IS A NOTE: (BTW, you get a cookie if you read it)**

**(WHEW! That part took forever to write! I'm bad at this, sorry. Romance isn't my best ability thing. Neither is writing. Just saying. Don't say I didn't warn you. Here, get one more cookie for reading this fanfic so far. Hoped it didn't suck. I totally made them (Naruto and Sakura) OOC in that part, but I tried to make it up in the last few paragraphs. (But I might have not made it up at all?) I could have added more detail as well, but meh. I don't feel like it. Sorry again. But if you actually like it, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. BUT THE STORY'S NOT OVER! READ ON! And in the next part, Hinata may seem out of character too and my (or, actually, _her_) lines may be corny. And Neji as well. Like I said, I am a sucky writer. I took a bit of a long break from writing this and I don't feel like I am "in the zone". So, it'll be corny. Maybe. And...YAY FOR CORNY!)**

* * *

**I am so terrible! I totally didn't update soon at all! I accidentally deleted what I wrote for this chapter, so I had to retype it.**

**Unfortunately, I lost motivation along the way…But I regained it!**

**But right when I did regain the urge to type, I had to leave for uh, _family matters_. Quite serious family matters, sadly. :'( And I also had to finish building catapults and stuff for school! Yay!**

**So, anyway, here it is! Sorry again for the wait! I'll post the third as soon as possible! I won't take as long I hope….**

**But I hope you guys liked it! It's not as great as how I liked it to turn out, but I sadly couldn't remember every word I previously typed on the file before I deleted it….**

**But please, rate and review! Fave and follow to get a cookie (if I deserve the fave, etc…)**

**PEACE OUT! SAYONARA!**


End file.
